


Путеводитель странника

by miroveha



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Airplanes, Gen, Hotels, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто временное перемирие до тех пор, пока не исправится погода.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Путеводитель странника

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Travel Advisory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684) by [Penknife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/pseuds/Penknife). 



Снегопад за окном становился все сильней и сильней, окрашивая мир в непроглядный серый цвет. Эрик Леншерр мерил шагами первый этаж аэропорта; входящие рейсы все ещё принимались, но надежда улететь отсюда хоть куда-нибудь становилась все призрачнее. Он достал мобильный телефон и набрал Мистик, собираясь заставить ее посмотреть текущий прогноз погоды. Снова.

Никто не взял трубку. Эрик захлопнул телефон и вздохнул. Не было никаких сомнений, что если он спросит об этом Мистик, она обвинит во всем плохую связь.

Эта непогода постепенно настраивала его на философский лад. Она походила на то, что люди обычно называли Божьим велением, хотя Эрик понятия не имел, зачем Богу снежная метель в Чикаго. Впрочем, большинство пассажиров явно не разделяло его мнение, и толпа в аэропорту становилась все разочарованней и несчастней, пока их шансы покинуть аэропорт О’Хара постепенно устремлялись к нулю.

Служащий за стойкой регистрации терпеливо объяснял положение очередному пассажиру, и что-то в этом казалось безумно знакомым. Эрик вздрогнул и остановился, пойманный тем же ощущением, что возникает у большинства людей при крушении поезда; не оборачиваясь, он прислонился спиной к стене и вслушался внимательнее.

— …когда будет следующий рейс из О’Хара куда угодно, где прямо сейчас не идет снег?

— Мне очень жаль, мистер Ксавье, — сказал служащий, и то же чувство крушащегося поезда заставило Эрика обернуться, прежде чем его разум успел сказать, что это не очень хорошая идея. Пассажир действительно был Чарльзом Ксавье, с портфелем на коленях и доброжелательным терпением во взгляде; впрочем, побелевшие пальцы, сжимающие подлокотник кресла, опровергали его терпеливость. — Я рассказал вам все, что знал.

— И мне это известно, — сказал Чарльз. — Есть здесь хоть кто-нибудь, кто знает больше?

— Мы известим вас сразу же, как только появится новая информация, — ответил служащий. — До тех пор я советовал бы вам не покидать зал ожидания.

— Как долго?

— Пока у нас не появится новая информация, — сказал служащий. — Могу я теперь заняться следующим человеком в очереди?

Чарльз отъехал от стойки и остановился возле окна, глядя на падающий снег, и Эрик внимательно наблюдал за ним. Он знал, что ему следовало бы немедленно смешаться с толпой; как только Чарльз вынырнет из своих транспортных проблем, для него не составит труда обнаружить Эрика. Если, конечно, Эрик не собирался одеть металлической шлем в многолюдном аэропорту, что было бы не очень мудро.

Он поспешил прочь, не вполне уверенный, действительно ли почувствовал легкое прикосновение к своему разуму или ему только показалось. Эрик не мог позволить себе ни пустить кого-то в свою голову, ни побыть сентиментальным; только отойдя на приличное расстояние, он почувствовал себя в безопасности, скрытый толпой вокруг него.

Местный филиал Старбакса был осажден пассажирами. Эрик присоединился к очереди, раздраженный толкающимися телами вокруг, но желание выпить горячего кофеина привлекало его сильней. В конце концов Эрик купил себе чашку кофе и вышел из очереди; добавив сливки с сахаром, он задумчиво уставился в кофейную гущу.

— Похоже, Божье веление призывает нас к перемирию, — пробормотал Эрик.

— Что? — переспросила замученная мамаша рядом с ним.

— Не берите в голову, — сказал Эрик, приподняв шляпу. Взяв свой кофе, он вернулся в конец очереди.

Найдя Чарльза, Эрик остановился у него за спиной — между ними было ещё около десятка фунтов, это казалось безопасным расстоянием, — и стоял так несколько секунд, пока Чарльз не заметил. Эрик видел, как сразу же напряглась его спина.

— Хочешь кофе? — спросил он.

Они сидели и пили кофе вместе; Эрик прислонил свой чемодан к колену и расстегнул пальто, Чарльз же сбросил собственное пальто целиком. Он был одет в костюм с галстуком, и Эрик невольно задался вопросом, осталась ли у него какая-то другая одежда.

— Нет, в самом деле, — сказал Чарльз. Помешав свой кофе, он спросил: — Что ты здесь делаешь, Эрик?

— Разве ты не можешь прочитать мои мысли?

— А я должен?

— Навещал друзей, — сказал Эрик.

— Рекрутировал новичков для Братства.

— У тебя есть возражения? Я пытаюсь избежать внимания охраны аэропорта…

— Уверен в этом, — пробормотал Чарльз.

— …и не хотел бы каких-то несчастных случаев.

— Я могу остановить тебя.

— Шлем со мной, — ответил Эрик.

Чарльз посмотрел на его чемодан.

— И ты уверен, что успеешь достать его вовремя?

— Что ж, Чарльз, — сказал Эрик, — я полностью в твоей милости. И что ты теперь будешь делать?

Чарльз вдохнул:

— Я не собираюсь устраивать никаких апокалиптических битв; я просто хочу вернуться домой, в Вестчестер. Видимо, я хочу слишком многого.

— Внимание всем пассажирам рейса 524 в Ла Гуардия, — вдруг ожил громкоговоритель, — мы только что узнали, что все вылеты были отложены по крайней мере на час. Пожалуйста, вернитесь через час в зал ожидания.

— Просто замечательно, — сказал Чарльз. — Впрочем, нам хотя бы разрешили покинуть зал ожидания… — он задумчиво посмотрел в сторону бара. — Что у тебя за рейс?

— Я возвращаюсь в свое секретное убежище, — ответил Эрик. — И я не собираюсь рассказывать тебе о нем, потому что тогда оно не будет секретным.

— Я мог бы прочитать твои мысли.

— Ты много чего мог бы, — парировал Эрик. — Так и будешь постоянно угрожать мне?

— Ещё я мог бы проследить, в какой самолет ты садишься.

— Мой рейс отправляется позже твоего.

— Ты не можешь этого знать, учитывая обстоятельства, — мрачно сказал Чарльз.

— И ты совершенно прав, — откликнулся Эрик.

Ребенок неподалеку от них начал громко плакать; Эрик нахмурился в его сторону, но это не произвело никакого эффекта.

Чарльз опять надел маску терпеливой доброжелательности. Эрик задумался, на что это должно быть похоже — постоянно ходить в ней.

— Я не отказался бы выпить, — сказал Чарльз.

Они отправились в бар аэропорта — он был переполнен, а также вонял сигаретным дымом и пролитым пивом. Эрик нашел им свободный столик у стены; ему понадобилось несколько мгновений, чтобы вспомнить и убрать второй стул.

— Два джин-тоника, — сказал Эрик, когда к ним наконец подошла официантка. Чарльз не стал спорить, вдруг выглядя очень усталым. — Так чем ты таким занимался, что в конце концов оказался здесь?

Чарльз улыбнулся немного криво:

— Что вообще такой хороший человек, как я, делает в подобном месте?

— Разговаривает с людьми вроде меня, — ответил Эрик. Он почувствовал, как на его лице расплывается ухмылка, что было не совсем уместно здесь и сейчас.

Чарльз засмеялся в ответ, и тем сломал ледок между ними.

— Я провел выходные, общаясь со школьными учителями на конференции в Лос-Анджелесе. Все очень честные и правильные. Скучные до зевоты.

Официантка поставила на их столик две достаточно больших бокала, чтобы столик на мгновение качнулся. Эрик сделал жадный глоток, а затем приподнял брови; Чарльз, который сделал то же, непонимающе моргнул.

Наклонившись, официантка подмигнула:

— Крепче напиток, больше чаевых, — с сильным акцентом сказала она.

Эрик ухмыльнулся ей, и Чарльз за это время успел протянуть сложенный счет. Официантка сразу же забрала его, улыбнувшись Чарльзу на прощание.

— Теряешь хватку, — сказал Чарльз.

— Что ты вообще здесь делаешь? — немного раздраженно спросил Эрик. — Разве ты не владеешь частным самолетом?

— Он слишком заметен для рутинных дел, — откликнулся Чарльз. — Особенно сейчас. И разве ты не владеешь вертолетом?

— Им сейчас пользуется Пиро.

— Оставив тебя застрявшим в аэропорту без возможности вернуться в свое тайное убежище.

— Ты ведь уже знаешь, где это, — сказал Эрик. — Не так ли?

Чарльз пожал плечами и сделал новый глоток алкогольной смеси, предположительно бывшей джин-тоником.

— Если бы я знал, мне пришлось бы сообщить властям об этом, — сказал он. — Так что ты не должен быть против, чтобы месторасположение твоего убежища оставалось в секрете, не правда ли?

— Ты не смотрел?

Чарльз снова пожал плечами:

— Общеизвестно, что моя телепатия бесполезна против тебя. В конце концов, у тебя есть шлем.

— Который не очень-то удобен, — заметил Эрик. — И не то чтобы я в нем сплю.

— Я знаю, — сказал Чарльз.

Это прозвучало как признание. Отхлебнув из бокала, Эрик попытался решить, что же ему ответить.

— Собираешься ли ты рассказать мне все о моих снах? — спустя минуту спросил он.

— Честно говоря, я бы предпочел обойтись без этого, — ответил Чарльз.

— Потерял веру в Фрейда?

— Она никогда не была особо сильной. Я больше предпочитаю Юнга.

— Значит, ты не думаешь, что все проблемы лежат в твоих отношениях с матерью.

— Я уверен, что отношения с матерью повлияли на многие вещи в моей жизни, но не на то, что я сплю с мужчинами.

— Я ничего не говорил о сексуальной жизни.

— Ты подразумевал это.

— Оговорка по Фрейду?

— Мы можем не говорить о сексе? Это кажется немного неуместным здесь и сейчас.

— Что, сидя в баре?

— Из всех притонов мира… — сказал Чарльз, и улыбнулся так, что Эрику вдруг захотелось достать свой бесполезный билет и снова внимательно перечитать, хотя он выучил текст в нем уже почти наизусть.

Он молчаливо напомнил себе, что не был сентиментальным человеком.

— Конечно, — мягко сказал Чарльз. — Ты всегда оставался реалистом.

— А ты слишком оптимистичен, если думаешь, что попадешь хоть на один рейс сегодня вечером, — ответил Эрик.

— Поверь, я знаю, — сказал Чарльз. Он посмотрел на свои часы. — Кажется, нам лучше вернуться в зал ожидания.

Эрик направился к табло с исходящими рейсами, пока Чарльз снова допрашивал служащего за стойкой регистрации. Табло оказалось пустым, что не особо его удивило.

— Все вылеты отменены, — поделился Эрик, когда Чарльз вернулся к нему. — Не знаю, что они тебе сказали, но, кажется, никто не собирается куда-либо лететь вплоть до завтрашнего утра.

Чарльз вздохнул.

— Мне нужно снять номер в отеле, — сказал он. — И тебе тоже. Пойдем?

Они вместе дошли до зоны получения багажа, и Чарльз с раздражением уставился на заполненную ленту.

— Не думаю, что у меня есть шанс получить свой чемодан назад.

— Уж точно не мирным путем, — согласился Эрик.

Вокруг стоек для бронирования отелей собралась уже настоящая толпа. Глядя на этот бардак, Эрик испытал определенные сомнения в успехе их затеи, но Чарльз решительно направился вперед, и он последовал за ним.

Впрочем, Эрик сдался первым. Он кивнул со вздохом, признавая капитуляцию перед оправданиями отельного агента; выбравшись из толпы, какое-то время он смотрел на все ещё спорящего Чарльза.

Спустя несколько минут Чарльз присоединился к нему.

— Нет ни одного свободного номера, — сказал Эрик.

— Судя по тому, что они говорят, — согласился Чарльз.

— Так заставь их освободить один.

— И отнять у кого-то другого?

— Я могу поспать и в аэропорту, если обнаружу какой-то тихий уголок, — сказал Эрик. — Но ты…

— Если мне придется спать в кресле, это не убьет меня, — заявил Чарльз. — К тому же это только на одну ночь.

— Подожди немного.

Эрик протиснулся сквозь толпу к нестройной цепочке людей, ждущих автобуса до своей гостиницы. Наклонившись к молодой женщине в конце очереди, он тихо сказал, позволяя акценту явственнее проступить в его голосе, чем обычно:

— Прошу прощения, у меня с моим другом образовалась одна маленькая проблема…

Несколько минут спустя Эрик вернулся к ожидающему его Чарльзу и показал полученную бронь.

— Нам нужно поторапливаться, — добавил он. — Это может быть последний автобус до гостиницы.

Нахмурившись, Чарльз посмотрел на девушку, которая перелезла через веревку, отгораживающую очередь, и вернулась обратно в терминал за своим чемоданом.

— Что ты сказал ей?

— В самом деле хочешь узнать?

Не ответив, Чарльз направился к очереди, и Эрик пошел рядом с его креслом.

— На самом деле нет, — спустя какое-то время признался Чарльз.

— Наш договор с ней включал разумную сумму денег, — заверил его Эрик.

— Теперь, конечно, я чувствую себя значительно лучше.

— Тебя невозможно разжалобить.

— Я знаю, на что ты способен, — сказал Чарльз.

— О, я способен на многое, — ответил ему Эрик. — В конце концов, я же твой смертельный враг. Но ты мог хотя бы поблагодарить меня, что тебе не придется провести ночь в аэропорту.

Автобус подъехал к выходу, и когда он останавливался, его немного занесло. Чарльз нахмурился:

— Водитель видит вообще хоть что-нибудь впереди?

— Мы ни во что не врежемся, — пожал плечами Эрик.

— Деревья, — напомнил ему Чарльз. — Телефонные столбы. Существует огромное количество вещей, которые не содержат металла и которые ты не сможешь почувствовать в этой буре.

— Боишься? — поинтересовался Эрик. Несколько секунд он смотрел, как честность борется с гордостью; как и ожидал Эрик, гордость победила.

— Ничуть, — сказал Чарльз. — Это всего лишь небольшой снег.

Так было уже лучше.

С попаданием в автобус обнаружились определенные трудности, о которых Эрик как-то не подумал раньше. Пассажиры так тщательно не замечали их, что с тем же успехом они могли бы быть невидимыми. Эрик покачал головой.

— Что такое? — спросил Чарльз.

— Забыл, с какой легкостью ты можешь это сделать, — сказал Эрик.

— Тебе стоило бы чувствовать благодарность, — заметил Чарльз, глядя в окно. — Вряд ли ты хотел бы привлечь к себе внимание.

Автобус пошел ровнее, когда они выехали на почти что пустынную дорогу. Снег яростно бился в окна.

— Никто не знает, что мы — это мы, — сказал Эрик.

Отель был набит недовольными людьми, и некоторые из них, казалось, собирались ночевать прямо в холле. Чарльз выглядел так, будто решал, чувствовать себя виноватым или нет; Эрик своей вины определенно не чувствовал. Перспектива провести ночь в одной комнате с Чарльзом Ксавье мало походила на внезапный подарок судьбы.

Между ними случилось короткое, молчаливое противостояние по поводу того, кто оплатит номер, и Эрик отступил в конце концов, спрятав свой бумажник.

— Я уже внес свою долю, — пояснил он. — Молодые люди стали такими алчными в наши дни…

— Даже не буду интересоваться ущербом, — сказал Чарльз, направившись к стойке регистрации. Обратно он вернулся с ключом от забронированного номера.

Вверх они поднимались на лифте; внезапно стало сложно нарушить повисшую тишину — слышался только мягкий электронный звон, когда лифт проезжал мимо очередного этажа. Они стояли так далеко друг от друга, как только было возможно.

Выйдя на пятом этаже, после непродолжительных поисков Чарльз с Эриком обнаружили свой номер. Он выглядел довольно удобным, и воздух в нем был немного выжженным от работающего обогревателя, что скрывало запах чистящих средств. Внутри стояло кожаное кресло с торшером и письменный стол с портами для доступа в Интернет.

Также здесь была одна кровать.

— Ты, должно быть, предвидел это… — сказал Чарльз.

— Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но рыцарство ещё не мертво, — откликнулся Эрик.

Усевшись в кресло, он стянул обувь и набросил на ноги пальто. Чарльз посмотрел на торшер, и Эрик выключил свет с помощью своего дара.

Сначала прозвучал шорох, затем открылась и закрылась дверь ванной, послышалось ещё больше шороха, и наконец-то скрипнула кровать. Эрик откинулся на спинку кресла, глядя на потолок в темноте.

— Полагаю, ты все ещё носишь с собой слабые сигареты для женщин, — наконец сказал Чарльз.

— У меня нет ни одной, — ответил Эрик. — Я не курю.

— Никогда не начинал снова?

Эрик пожал плечами:

— Хирург сказал, что это плохо для тебя. Кто я такой, чтобы спорить?

Чарльз засмеялся, и на какое-то время между ними повисла тишина.

— Знаешь, я не буду вот так просто… — начал было Чарльз.

Эрик улыбнулся и закрыл глаза.

— Если ты не хочешь говорить о сексе, то почему постоянно вспоминаешь о нем?

— Я ничего не сказал о сексе, Эрик, — укорил его Чарльз. — Ты заставляешь меня верить, что Фрейд был в чем-то прав.

— Собираешься трактовать мои сны?

— Собираешься рассказать мне что-нибудь о них?

— Худшие из моих снов не изменились.

— До сих пор?

— Время лечит не все раны, Чарльз.

— Поверь, я знаю.

Между ними снова повисла тишина.

— Тебе снилось падение, — наконец сказал Эрик. — Страх перед ответственностью, да?

— Я что, лежу на кушетке? — поинтересовался Чарльз.

— Не думаю, что они до сих пор используют кушетки. Теперь все стало очень современным.

— Они все равно не были удобными для меня, — сказал Чарльз.

— Я что, должен засмеяться? — спросил Эрик.

— Если хочешь.

— Я хочу спать.

— О, и потому ты продолжаешь говорить, не давая себе уснуть?

— Пожалуйста, Чарльз, отправляйся прямиком в ад.

— Только если он находится на соседней улице, и мне не кажется, что тебе так повезет, — сказал Чарльз. — Как думаешь, ты сможешь усмирить свое желание оставить последнее слово за собой на достаточно долгое время, чтобы мы оба смогли немного поспать?

— Разумеется смогу, — ответил Эрик.

— Не лги телепату.

— И кто теперь хочет оставить последнее слово за собой?

— Просто спи наконец, Эрик, — сказал Чарльз.

Они замолчали.

— Тебе все ещё снится падение?

— Нет, — откликнулся Чарльз. — Мне снится полет.

Снова стало тихо.

— Разве мы не должны использовать эту возможность, чтобы разрешить наши разногласия? — спросил Эрик.

— Думаешь, снег будет идти так долго? — спросил Чарльз в ответ.

— Ты прав, — сказал Эрик, и уснул в своем кресле.

Проснувшись утром, он чувствовал себя помятым и голодным, и желудок к тому же ныл от выпитого вчера натощак джин-тоника. Сквозь жалюзи пробивался бледный свет: снегопад наконец прекратился.

Встав, Эрик позвонил в сервис обслуживания. Чарльз ещё не проснулся; какое-то время Эрик наблюдал за ним, растянувшимся под одеялом в позе, которая не выглядела хоть сколько-то удобной. Их завтрак прибыл в сопровождении грохота тележки, и Эрик задержался немного дольше нужного, забирая еду и отдавая чаевые горничной. Вернувшись, он с удивлением обнаружил Чарльза уже в инвалидном кресле, и его костюм выглядел настолько выглаженным, насколько это вообще возможно было для одежды, в которой кто-то спал.

В тишине они ели круассаны с кофе; затем читали газету в сером утреннем свете, время от времени безмолвно обмениваясь разделами. Наконец Чарльз вздохнул:

— Нам пора возвращаться в аэропорт.

В дороге он достал телефон и набрал чей-то номер.

— Привет, Скотт, — сказал Чарльз. — Нет, я в порядке. Мне пришлось переночевать в Чикаго, но я надеюсь, что смогу раздобыть билет на утренний рейс. Да, я буду. — Он спрятал телефон в карман. — Не позвонишь Мистик?

— Она достаточно доверяет мне, чтобы не волноваться, доберусь ли я до самолета, — сказал Эрик. Или, во всяком случае, ей стоило бы.

Когда они подъезжали к аэропорту, обочины дороги были покрыты быстро тающим снегом, но вид взлетающих самолетов радовал его взгляд.

Оказавшись внутри, Эрик уверенно направился к кассам.

— Что вы имеете ввиду — я должен был быть здесь, когда аэропорт только открылся?!

В конце концов он решил не спорить с кассиршей дальше и стремительно вышел из очереди, едва не забыв забрать свой чемодан. Чарльз спокойно сидел у одной из касс, и в руке у него был зажат билет.

— Но как? — спросил у него Эрик.

Чарльз пожал плечами:

— Я уже достаточно пробыл в этом аэропорте, как на мой взгляд.

— Взятка? — поинтересовался Эрик.

— Неужели я похож на человека, который будет заниматься подобным?

— Тогда… телепатия?

— Ты выглядишь шокированным, — сказал Чарльз. — Неужели ты поступил бы по-другому, оказавшись на моем месте?

— В этот раз я полностью одобряю твои методы, — ответил Эрик. — Уверен, я мог бы получить билет на рейс до Нью-Йорка.

— Правда? — спросил Чарльз. — Боюсь, у них оставался только один билет.

Эрик оглянулся. Очередь к билетным кассам теперь извивалась почти до дверей.

— Ты не можешь просто взять и оставить меня здесь.

— Плотный график, Эрик? Преступления, которые нужно сделать, новички, которых нужно завербовать?

— Ты собираешься оставить меня здесь.

Чарльз улыбнулся:

— Боюсь, что да.

— Отлично, — сказал Эрик. — Я не буду становиться в эту очередь снова, только чтобы услышать те же отговорки. Я провожу тебя до стойки регистрации.

— Снова рыцарство? — спросил Чарльз.

— Возможно, нежелание спускать с тебя глаза, — пожал плечами Эрик.

— Ты самый неутомимый из всех моих врагов, — сказал ему Чарльз. — Веди.

Они добрались до стойки регистрации, когда оставались считанные минуты до отлета. Усталый голос раз за разом повторял что-то о приоритетной посадке по громкоговорителю. Проводив Чарльза до входа, Эрик остановился.

— Мне жаль, что ты застрял здесь, — весело сказал Чарльз. — Никаких обид, я надеюсь.

Опустившись на одно колено, Эрик склонился вперед, будто решив высказать какую-то тихую угрозу на прощание.

— Чарльз?

— Да?

Эрик поцеловал его в губы на глазах у всех остальных пассажиров и покрасневшего служащего за стойкой регистрации. Вкус был знакомым, с легкой нотой вчерашнего джина. Он целовал его до тех пор, пока не почувствовал легкий психический толчок, побуждающий отстраниться, а затем прервал поцелуй и встал, отряхнув пальто.

— До встречи, Чарльз, — сказал Эрик, и, повернувшись, пошел прочь.

Никто не окликнул его. Невидимая рука не протянулась, чтобы остановить. Он предположил, что Чарльз за его спиной стирал воспоминания окружавшим их людям; Эрик был уверен, что сделал бы с собой то же самое, если бы знал, как.

Он вернулся в зал ожидания и достал телефон. Мистик ответила после третьего гудка.

— Эрик?

— Вижу, телефонная связь снова работает, — сказал он.

— …да.

Эрик посмотрел на множество людей, сгрудившихся вокруг билетных касс.

— Как думаешь, где именно в Чикаго ты сможешь посадить вертолет?


End file.
